kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War
"The world.. has Change..." - Master Xehanort Kingdom Hearts: Night of the War is a Japanese American video game series developed and published by Squre Enix.The game will be an entirely new chapter and the seventh installment in the Kingdom Hearts series.[8] Agito90 stated in an interview that the Night of the War in the title is a shorter version of NOTW, and the two are interchangeable in the title. Story Sora, Riku and the others are travel to the different worlds between Modern times,Fantasy,Historic & Futuristic. King Mickey told them about Master Xehanort returns. So he sends Sora,Donald and Goofy for the mission to fight against him and his minions. 'Sora's Story' At Radiant Garden, Sora, Donald & Goofy Follows the world 'Riku's Story' At Twilight Town,Riku was his own mission with Goofy's son, Max Goof. Suddenly Nobodies attack. They attack them (it). Suddenly, when Creeper jumps & attack it almost attack Riku, young girl name,Caitlin Cooke who try to help. 'Secret Ending' *After Sora's Story ending,The Group of Sisterhood, were ready for battle. *After Riku's Story ending, a young man was battling against Heartless. Until the mysterious clock sends him to 7 years for the future. Characters Main Heroes *'Team Sora' **Sora/Roxes **ben tennyson **kevin 11 **gwen tennyson **VENTUS **AQUA **Donald **Goofy **Xatrus *'Team Riku' **Riku **Caitlin Cooke **Max Goof **TERRA **Xatrus *Kairi/Namine *Mickey Mouse *Aqua Main Villains *Master Xehanort/Terra-Xehanort (Main Antagonist) *Maleficent *Pete *Eugene Beady *Vanitas *Brad Uppercrust III (Riku's story only) Middle East of Syria *Al Mualim *Xatrus Willamette Parkview Mall ''' *Brock Mason *Carlito Keyes '''Atlantis *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Sinclair Beverly Hills *Fabu (Riku's story only) *Tad *Igloo (Riku's story only) *Revan (Sora's Story Only) Bellwood *Vilgax *Psyphon Providence ''' *The Pack **Van Kleiss **Quarry **Breach **Biowulf **Skalamander '''Parody Angel Grove *Evan Splooge (Sora's Story Only) *Deadly forests Guards *Sephiroth *Mutant Rangers (Riku's Story only) Daten city *Corset *Scanty *Kneesocks New York Zero *Elizabeth Green *Robert Cross Bikini Bottom *Plankton *Dennis Rise of the Empire *Darth Vader *Emperor Palpatine Andy's room *Sid Phillips (Riku's Story Only) *Stinky Pete the Prospector (Sora's Story Only) *Evil Emperor Zurg (Until good) (Sora's Story Only) Middleton town *Afternate Future Shego *Shego *Dr.Drakken The Grid *Clu 2 *Rinzler (Since in Kingdom Hearts 3D) Party Members Heroes from homeworlds *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad *Milo Thatch *Ben Tennyson *Tommy Oliver *Alex Mercer *Starkiller *Kim Possible *Frank West *Samantha Simpson *Rex Salazar *Vincent Valentine *Spongebob Squarepants *Buzz Lightyear *Sam flynn Others goes to Radiant Garden,Twilight Town & Traverse Town *Aya (Sora's Story only) *Sub-Zero (Riku Story only) *Ken-J Allies Radient Garden *Leon *Xatrus *Yuffie *Cloud Strife *Aerith *Cid *Merlin *Tidus (Sora's Story only) *Auron (Riku's Story only) *Cole MacGrath Twilight Town *Hayner (Sora's Story only) *Peace (Sora's Story only) *Olette( Sora's Story only) *Princess Jenna *Mikey (Riku's Story only) *Mitsuki (Riku's Story only) *Gonard (Riku's Story only) *Lily (Riku's Story only) *Guano (Riku's Story only) Traverse Town *Cole MacGrath *Miley Blacklight *Niko Bellic *Sice *Roman Bellic *Alice *Perry the Platypus *Ironman *Molly *Neku Sakuraba *Joshua *Beat *Shiki *Rhyme Middle East of Syria *Maria Thorpe Willamette Parkview Mall ''' *Isabela Keyes *Brad Garrison *Jessica McCarney '''Atlantis *Kida *Gaetan Moliére *Vincenzo Santorini *Joshua Sweet *Audrey Ramirez *King Kashekim Nedakh Beverly Hills *Clover *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis Bellwood *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Providence ''' *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Dr. Rebecca Holiday *White Knight '''Parody Angel Grove *Meat *Willy *Billiam *Chan *Mace *Pinky *Dulcy *Zet *Nekoneko *Renaldo *Flyguy *Zordon *Alpha *Booch Daten city ''' *Panty *Stocking *Garterbelt *Chuck *Briefers Rock '''New York Zero *Dana Mercer *Bradley Ragland Bikini Bottom *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward *Squidward (KH version) *Mr.Krabs *Mindy *King Neptune Rise of the Empire *Juno Eclipse *PROXY *general kota Andy's room *Woody *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Jessie (Sora's Story only) *Mrs. Potato Head (Sora's Story only) Middleton town *Ron Stopperble *Wade *Rufus The Grid *Quorra *Kevin Flynn Summons *Simba (The Lion king) *Genie (Aladdin) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Ami and Yumi (Hi!Hi! PuffyAmiYumi) Worlds *Radiant Garden *Twilight Town *Traverse Town *Middle East of Syria *Willamette Parkview Mall *Atlantis *Beverly Hills *Bellwood *Providence *Parody Angel Grove *Daten city *New york Zero *Springfield *Bikini Bottom *Rise of the Empire *Andy's Room *Middleton town *The Grid *Land of Dark Worlds (Final Mission) *bellwood Boxart KH NOTW ps3.jpg|PlayStation 3 Boxart Theme Song *Opening: All Time Low - Time-Bomb *Ending: Coldplay - Paradise See also *Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War/Gallery Category:Series Category:Games Category:Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War